


Happy Birthday, Takuto

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: And a lot of Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Intense fluff, M/M, Vague Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sappho uses Iwai's birthday as an excuse to write gratuitously in love dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Takuto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven, or any of its characters, SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.  
> Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine

Koji had asked first, because unless it was something they’d talked about and established, he always asked first. He had asked some time in the past and last night as well.

“May I wake you up with kisses?”

Takuto had sighed dreamily, bare skin pressed flush against him as they basked in their afterglow, “hmm, kisses. Everywhere?”

“Everywhere.”

“Yes please.”

 

It was a mutual favorite way to start a lazy morning, wrapped in sheets tangled from post-coital cuddles.

Koji was a morning person but he frequently found himself reluctant to move at all  when his first sight was of Takuto’s sleeping face. He brushed a hand through Takuto’s light ashen hair, cupped the side of his jaw and placed a tender kiss on his lips. His heart beat with a warm, happy ache as Takuto’s eyes fluttered briefly then closed again. Oh how he loved this man.

Koji pulled him in closer to kiss just below his jaw and down his neck. He heard a soft sleepy moan as he kissed the collarbone and shoulder of the torso pressed against him. He shifted a bit to press his lips against Takuto’s sternum, then below one pectoral.

“Nn, Koji...”

“Good morning,” he said, adjusting again to kiss down Takuto’s ribs and side.

“Nnn, don’t,” Takuto murmured.

Koji paused in hesitation.

“Don’t stop,” Takuto clarified.

“Takuto?”

“More.”

Koji grinned and kissed his hip. He moved so that he knelt on all fours above his lover.  Takuto cocked his head and opened his sleep-weighted eyes.

“Hi,” he said with a tired smile that never failed to make Koji year for him.

He reached up to frame Koji’s face with his hands and pull him down into a warm and languid kiss. He let Koji pull away to breathe but did not let go of him. Those eyes like a forest sunrise burned into the violet of Koji’s own.

 

“I love you, Koji.”

“I love you too,” Koji said as he bent to kiss Takuto’s neck. “So much.”

Takuto’s arms fell to his sides and the kisses traveled down his chest.

“So much,” Koji repeated between kisses. He trailed kisses down Takuto’s stomach, stopping to pull the sheets a bit more over them when he felt Takuto shiver beneath him. Koji ran his fingers over the cold raised skin of Takuto’s arm. The arm slid backwards so that Takuto could hold his hand and interlace their fingers.

“I love you,” Koji repeated, he backed up and slid further under the sheet. His kisses slowed into long, open mouthed strokes.

“I love you so incredibly much.”

“Are you...” Takuto started to ask before Koji could disappear the rest of the way under the sheet now over them both.

“Can I?” Koji asked.

Takuto gave him a blissful, anticipatory smile, “oh yes. Please.”

 

Koji left only the top of his raven hair completely visible and Takuto reached for it as his lover’s kisses made their way to skirt the side of his pubic hair, down his thigh. He gasped excitedly as Koji’s tongue touched the insides of his parting legs, thighs and calves warm and damp, hot breath around him, hot mouth _on_ him. Tongue running up and down and swirling in ways that made him dizzy. He moaned and tried not to twitch or writhe at the sensation. It wasn’t one that ever lost it’s power, not when it was Koji doing it to him. No matter how long they spent together, no matter how often or what kind of touch, Takuto would never tire of Koji.

 

He gasped and gripped at the ends of Koji’s hair and choked on his cry as he came. A hand reached out from the sheet to grab a tissue shoved to the side of the bed. He felt it wipe against him along with gentle fingers as his lover reappeared.

“Happy birthday, Takuto,” Koji miled as he crawled back up into his lover’s waiting arms.

Takuto gripped him close and kissed his hair before sighing.

“But, Koji,” he said as one hand traveled back beneath the sheets.

“N-ah,” Koji gasped as that hand found its destination.

“You didn’t get to come.”

“That’s because I didn’t look up in time to see your face as you did.”

Takuto tried to fight his blush but hid his face against Koji’s shoulder as he failed.

Koji kissed his shoulder and made out a muffled “I love you.”

 

Suddenly the hand on Koji’s erection became a grip and hungry kisses lined the side of his neck where Takuto had hidden himself.

“You want more?” Koji asked in an adoring laugh, it was cut off however as he gasped from the dual sensations Takuto was applying.

“Want you,” Takuto said into his skin.

“Well...ahhn...then,” Koji gasped out. He leaned forward just the slightest bit to whisper in Takuto’s ear “can I ride you?”

A bite to his throat and Takuto’s maneuvering to get under him again was his answer. He looked up at Koji, starving for him. While normally he liked bottoming, there was nothing as stunning as the view of Koji on top of him with the face reserved for when Takuto hit his prostate.

“Ah wait,” Koji said suddenly.

At the slightest hesitation from his beloved, the fiery need in Takuto’s eyes focused into patience.

“Something wrong?” he asked, brows furrowed.

“Not at all, my love,” Koji said and kissed him. “I just need a moment, and lubricant.”

“Condoms?”

“Good idea this morning,” Koji kissed him again before getting up. He spent a minute in the bathroom before returning to find Takuto eagerly awaiting him.

 

“Mm, missed you,” he said, pulling him in for a kiss before letting Koji straddle him, up on his knees

Takuto took the bottle of lube from Koji and poured it into his own hand, he kissed Koji’s stomach briefly before reaching behind him and delighting in the sharply pleasured inhale his touch elicited. It never took much for his fingers to get Koji panting and soon his love was leaning forward against him breathing out low moans.

“Takuto...” he said, voice strained, but he managed to kiss Takuto before finishing his thoughts. “I’m ready.”

They held each other and kissed as Koji slid down, gasping into Takuto’s mouth as he did.

Takuto lavished the side of Koji’s throat that he hadn’t before as they wrapped around each other and moved in tandem.

-

 

“Oh wow,” Takuto laughed, rolling over in the sheets. He turned from his spot as little spoon to face Koji.

“What a great birthday morning.”

Koji chuckled and kissed his forehead, “I’m glad you’re happy my love. Ready for breakfast yet?”

“If you let me wear just the sheet to the table,” Takuto replied just slightly impish.

“I’ll do everything as promised, you don’t have to get up yet.”

Takuto’s arms made their way around Koji’s waist as he began stroking his lover’s back and hips.

“You’ve already done all all the wor-” Takuto cut himself off with a gasp and his eyes widened.

Koji looked over his shoulder to the window that Takuto’s gaze lay transfixed upon.

“It’s snowing Koji,” Takuto whispered.

“Would you like to go out in it while I make breakfast?” Koji asked. He nuzzled Takuto, “but you have to wear more than a sheet.”

-

 

Koji watched Takuto through the window, the artist was lost in the cold and scattered dusting. He too had gotten lost, in watching Takuto. He had a sudden thought that he should bring him in, as much as Takuto seemed to be enjoying the snow.  Koji worried,  well aware of Takuto’s sensitivity to considerable heat or cold.

  
“Are you having fun?” came Koji’s voice, breaking Takuto’s trance.

“Nn-yeah,” Takuto answered, trying not to let his teeth chatter.

Koji pursed his lips, Takuto was wearing only a sweater and scarf over his pyjamas.

“Come inside please, you’re shivering,” Koji said, hugging him for the warmth.

“But it’s snowing,” Takuto said.

“I’ll warm you up,”  Koji purred in his ear.

“Mm, okay.”

-

 

Takuto’s shivering worsened as he stripped out of his snow-damp clothing. He let Koji guide him to the bathroom and into the tub.

“Now stay there until you’re warm and by then our midday breakfast will be ready,” Koji said and kissed his lover’s frost pink nose. “And drink this,” he said, handing Takuto a mug of tea and setting down the cup holder on the stool next to the tub.

Takuto grabbed his sleeve to keep him from turning around to leave. He waited for Koji to meet his eyes.

“You’re perfect,” he said completely seriously. “You’re the best birthday gift ever.”

A strong urge to climb on top of Takuto washed over Koji, despite being clothed and needing to make food.

He settled for kissing him again and forcing himself to leave for the kitchen.

-

 

Koji lost all of his regrets about not being within inches of Takuto when said artist appeared robe-clad in the kitchen.

“Auh, Koji,” Takuto gasped. “So that’s why we suddenly needed more bread?”

Koji had set the table with his prepared dish of jam-spread and berry decorated french toast and coffee.

Takuto threw his arms around Koji’s neck, “I love you,” he said softly.

“We should eat before it gets cold,” Koji said.

 

His regrets didn’t reappear at all as Takuto ate the sweet concoction with delight. It was always a joy for Koji to watch him like this, in such a good mood. In all their years together he had lost none of his love nor attraction for Takuto even though their closeness and understanding grew as they did together. He could sit across from him and watching him smear jam on his chin and need nothing else. It wasn’t that Koji didn’t taste his food, but that he’d rather imagine the tasting it on Takuto’s tongue.

When he realized his own meal was gone he stood suddenly and leaned across the table to lick the small stripe of jam from Takuto’s chin. Takuto responded by swallowing his bite of food and kissing him and maybe it just tasted better with an added dose of Takuto. As quickly as it happened their kiss ended as Takuto stood. Before Koji when what was happening he felt himself pushed gently back into his seat and straddled.   
  
Takuto felt his robe loosening and did not care. He kissed Koji hungrily almost demandingly, but they did not demand of each other. Koji kissed him back with the same enthusiasm, shifting his arms around Takuto’s waist and adjusting to the arms around his neck. Takuto sighed and moaned and panted his pleasure as Koji kissed more of his bare skin and pushed at his robe to expose more of it. He craved Koji’s touch, he would never not. Oh how he loved his man.

“You’re not hungry anymore?” Koji asked, looking up at him.

“I am,” Takuto said absentmindedly and sought a method of removing Koji’s shirt without getting up. He kissed him again with all the same fire as before, like he didn’t need to breathe as long as there was Koji.

“I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time actually posting anything remotely smutty, please be gentle commenting


End file.
